


Menthol cigarettes

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, F/M, Smoking, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Shiro and Acxa meet under the bleachers to smoke and talk.





	Menthol cigarettes

“You know, smoking is bad.”

Acxa turned around, cigarette between her fingers. She crooked an eyebrow, letting out a small puff of smoke. “Look who's talking.”

Shiro approached her, taking his pack from the pocket of his letter jacket, and putting a cigarette in his mouth. Menthol cigarettes as always. Acxa hates those.

“Got a light?” He asked. 

Acxa held the cigarette in her pursed lips as she searched in her jeans’ pockets. Shiro bend down a little as Acxa flicked the black lighter with little red roses painted on it and held the flame to burn the tip of his cigarette. 

“Thank you.” He straightened himself and closed his eyes as he felt the taste of mint in his mouth. 

“Iverson is gonna be all over your ass if he finds out about this.” 

He shrugged as he took a long drag and exhaled a big cloud of smoke. “Fuck Iverson.” 

Under the bleachers was hers and Shiro meeting spot. While it was a common hang out spot, the two always meet there when the school day was over and everyone was going back home or to their dorms. The sky turned opal as the sun was setting, and Acxa and Shiro were the only ones there. 

Free to smoke without anyone spying on them or to overhear them bad mouthing coach Iverson.

Shiro finished his cigarette, throwing it into the ground. He opened his pack again and putting a new one in his mouth. 

“Bad day, huh?” Acxa handed him her lighter. 

“Iverson is going to keep me in the bench again for the next game.” Shiro frowned, holding the cigarette between his thumb and index as he lighted it up. 

“Oh, poor baby.” She teased, and Shiro simply rolled his eyes. He took a drag and blew a puff of smoke toward her face. 

“Knock it off.” She waved her hand and turned her head away. 

He smirked and put the cigarette back in his mouth.

“Did you came here just to whine?” Acxa flicked her cigarette to the floor and leaned against the metal railing, stuffing her hands on the pockets of her purple bomber jacket. 

“No.” He moved closer to her, until her forehead was nearly brushing his chin. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked down at her.

“What do you have in mind, Shirogane?” She smiled. 

He took one last drag before throwing away his cigarette and exhaled the smoke. He shoved his prosthetic hand on the back pocket of her jeans and squeezed her ass through it, while his other hand slid under her black vest top, fondling her breast. 

Acxa put her hands on his broad shoulders, fisting his black and white jacket and pulling him closer to her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, trailing a few kisses and sucking on the skin hard enough to leave a hickey. 

Shiro’s thumb moved under her bra, circling her nipple and gently flicking it. She bit her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks warm as she blushed. 

Acxa wrapped a hand on his nape, making him lean down so she could kiss him. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue in and gliding it against his. Her fingers carded through his hair, feeling how wet it still was from the shower Shiro took after soccer practice.

His mouth tasted like mint, and even if she hated it, she didn’t stop kissing him.


End file.
